Mon futur
by jaysher
Summary: Vlad est de retour chez lui, revenant tout juste de chez le médecin. Alors qu'il se prépare à prendre un premier médicament pour faire taire cette migraine qui ne cesse de le faire souffrir, l'homme sombre dans l'inconscience. A son réveil, il se tient devant un homme très étrange qui a quelques révélations à lui faire.


Mon futur.

Je reviens tout juste du docteur. Lorsque je referme la porte d'entrée après mon passage, j'ai comme l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Un sachet de papier marron dans ma main droite, j'avance doucement dans l'unique pièce de ma maison et je m'empresse de me poser sur l'une des chaises se trouvant autour de la table. Là, je pose le petit paquet sur la surface boisée et j'attrape le verre qui semblait m'attendre. Qu'est-ce que celui-ci fout là ?

Je me souviens que je m'en étais servi dans la matinée avant de prendre la décision de voir le docteur. Celui-ci m'a prescrit un petit traitement à suivre et j'espère que les feuilles séchées qu'il m'a données m'aideront à faire passer cette terrible migraine. Je devrais me relever pour me faire chauffer de l'eau mais je n'ai guère la force de faire un quelconque effort. A vrai dire, me porter jusqu'au médecin a été un véritable exploit vu l'état dans lequel je suis. Soudain, l'environnement dans lequel je me trouve se met à tournoyer et quelques secondes plus tard, je m'écroule sur la table, dans un bruit sourd.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je constate que je suis dehors. Intrigué, je me lève et une fois sur mes jambes, je me rends compte que je suis à l'entrée du village dans lequel j'habite. A première vue, tout semble normal mais je me demande ce que je fous ici. A la base, j'étais chez moi et maintenant, me voilà sur le chemin qui mène jusqu'au cœur de la bourgade. Alors que je me pose des questions, j'entends une personne dans mon dos.

Curieux, je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec un homme qui semble avoir dépassé la quarantaine d'années. Ses cheveux sont blancs et sa musculature ne paye pas de mine. Mieux encore, son visage me semble familier mais je n'arrive pas à savoir d'où me vient cette impression.

« Tu dois te demander comment tu as fait pour venir jusqu'ici Vlad, je me trompe ? »

Suite à sa question, je m'interroge encore. Comment peut-il connaître la cause de mon trouble alors que je le rencontre pour la toute première fois de ma vie ? Est-ce un ennemi ? Non car si c'était le cas, il y aurait longtemps qu'il m'aurait attaqué. Enfin, c'est ce que je crois histoire de me rassurer un peu.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis toi. »

Hein ? Comment ça c'est moi ? Il est vrai qu'on se ressemble beaucoup maintenant qu'il le dit mais il est nettement plus âgé. A moins que j'ai pu effectuer un bond dans le temps, je ne vois de quelle façon cet homme pourrait être moi. Cette histoire est incroyable et je ne tarde pas à me dire que je suis beaucoup plus malade que je ne le pensais.

Ce virus qui traîne dans l'air depuis plusieurs jours me fait complètement délirer et j'ai bien fait de me rendre chez le médecin ce matin. Si j'avais tardé comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire, je me demande comment j'aurais fini. Si la malchance s'en était mêlée, on aurait retrouvé un cadavre propre chez moi.

« Je sais que tu dois te demander si tu n'es pas en train de débloquer et je t'assure que non. Si je suis toi, c'est parce que tu viens de faire un saut dans le futur et comme tu peux le constater, tu vis toujours dans ce petit village. »

Il a beau me raconter tout ce qu'il souhaite, j'ai vraiment du mal à le croire. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que je suis bien dans le futur ? Lorsque je me retourne pour observer le village, je n'ai pas l'impression que celui-ci a subi beaucoup de changements.

« Pouvez-vous me dire de combien d'années ai-je avancé ?

\- Trente.

\- Trente ? »

Et en trente ans, le village n'a pas bougé ? Personnellement, j'avais le projet de gagner assez d'argent pour agrandir ma maison et de là où je me tiens, je peux l'apercevoir. Néanmoins, elle est semblable à celle dans laquelle je vis actuellement et je n'ose imaginer ce que j'ai foutu pendant toutes ces années. Serais-je devenu un mollasson ? Se pourrait-il que la vie ne m'est pas sourit comme je l'avais espéré ? Est-ce possible que mon futur soit devenu aussi triste ? Non, je n'ose y croire.

« Comment pourrais-je croire que vous êtes bien moi ?

\- Je savais bien que tu allais me poser cette question et si tu me regardes, tu constateras que tu as la réponse sous les yeux depuis le début de notre rencontre. »

Quand je fais demi-tour, mes yeux se posent sur l'homme qui me tient compagnie depuis le début de cette étrange histoire. Celui-ci soulève un pan de son sweat marron et je vois une cicatrice sur son flanc droit. A ce moment, je pose mes mains sur mon corps au même endroit et je sais de suite ce qui a causé cette blessure. Une fois que la preuve a été révélé, l'être dissimule la trace et reprend notre conversation.

« Dois-je te parler de ce qui a provoqué cette cicatrice ?

\- Non. J'ai tellement raconté cette histoire que d'en parler une nouvelle fois ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Dites-moi, j'ai une question.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer. Après tout, nous ne sommes qu'une seule et unique personne.

\- Oui et j'ai encore du mal à y croire. Comment se porte Garet ? »

Je m'attendais à recevoir une magnifique réponse mais mon double garde le silence. Sur le coup, j'ignore ce que je dois penser de ce comportement mais je ne mets pas longtemps à comprendre cette réalité dissimulée.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il …

\- Si Vlad et je suis désolé de te l'annoncer. »

Je me montre rapidement triste à cette nouvelle. Garet est un garçon qui compte beaucoup pour moi et les aventures que nous avons vécues ensemble ont largement participé à notre rapprochement. Nous sommes devenus si proches que nous avons décidé de faire un bout de chemin ensemble, sentimentalement parlant. Bien sûr, une telle décision a beaucoup fait jaser dans le village dans lequel nous habitons mais au fil du temps, les habitants ont dû s'habituer. Et puis de toute façon, nous ne faisons rien de mal et les gens que nous côtoyons ne doivent pas oublier qu'ils nous doivent la vie.

Lorsque les forces démoniaques ont décidé d'agir de concert, nous avons été quatre à nous dresser sur leur route : Garet, Sofia, Ivan et moi. Si la défaite avait été sur notre chemin, que se serait-il passé pour ce monde ? J'estime qu'en récompense de nos combats menés, nous avons le droit de mener nos existences comme bon nous semble.

« De quoi est-il mort ?

\- Là encore, je ne peux rien te dire. Je sais que cette réponse compte beaucoup pour toi mais je ne peux pas te permettre de modifier mon présent. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui. Jouer avec les époques est très dangereux et les conséquences seraient terribles.

\- Exactement. »

Dommage. Je me sens si bien avec Garet que d'imaginer un futur sans lui me crève le cœur. Néanmoins, je dois me plier aux lois de la vie afin de ne rien chambouler. Du coup, me voilà une nouvelle fois curieux et je n'hésite pas à en discuter avec mon double.

« Tu es avec quelqu'un en ce moment ?

\- Non car je ne me suis toujours pas remis du décès de Garet. D'ailleurs, je peux te conduire jusqu'à sa tombe si tu le désires ?

\- C'est gentil mais je préfère éviter. Cependant, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Pourquoi ai-je fait un bond dans le futur ? »

A ce moment, mon double sourit avant de me donner la raison de ce voyage temporel.

« Nous savons tous les deux que tu te poses beaucoup de questions actuellement, je me trompe ?

\- Des questions sur … ?

\- Sur ta vie au sein de ce village. Même si tu t'en défends, tu as aimé être sur les champs de bataille et si une occasion se présentait à toi, nous savons tous les deux que tu n'hésiterais pas à y retourner, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je me garde de lui donner une réponse. Toutefois, je ne me voile pas la face concernant le plaisir que j'ai pu ressentir lorsque j'ai parcouru notre monde. J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir rencontrer différents peuples ainsi que des personnes avec qui j'ai pu tisser des liens. De plus, c'est lors de cette épopée que j'ai pu me rapprocher de Garet même si notre amitié était déjà indéfectible à cette époque. Ce voyage réalisé ensemble nous a fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses et depuis ce moment, nous nous sommes jamais séparés.

D'ailleurs, je suis en train de songer à un détail. Maintenant que je suis seul, il est clair que je pourrais reprendre la route si jamais une nouvelle menace devait poindre le bout de son nez. Cette éventualité m'intéresse et c'est peut-être pour cette raison que j'ai fait un bond dans mon propre futur.

« Si je suis ici, c'est à cause d'un nouveau danger, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Et cette fois, j'ai le droit d'en savoir plus ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, je t'écoute. »

Soudain, mes yeux remarquent un détail qui m'avait échappé jusqu'à présent. En effet, je remarque qu'à l'horizon, plusieurs nuages noirs se sont rassemblés au-dessus d'une tour qui surpasse de très loin les toits des maisons environnantes. D'ailleurs, c'est la première fois que je vois ce village et cela me prouve qu'effectivement, les choses ont changé. Néanmoins, la menace est très loin et je me demande bien ce qui est en train de se passer. De son côté, mon double se retourne et voit l'amas de nuages.

« C'est maintenant que tout va se jouer et j'espère que les petits feront du bon boulot.

\- Les petits ? »

Mon double tourne une nouvelle fois sur ses talons afin de me faire face. A cet instant, un vent frais commence à souffler sur les plaines qui bordent le village et ne tarde pas à me caresser le visage, provoquant un frisson par la même occasion.

« Notre monde est une nouvelle fois menacé mais cette fois, tu vas devoir laisser la place à une génération beaucoup plus jeune que la tienne. Je sais que cela va te paraître très difficile mais tu ne seras plus aussi fort et plus aussi habile qu'auparavant.

\- A cause de l'âge ?

\- Oui mais aussi parce que tu vivras dans une paix qui durera plusieurs années. Comment veux-tu te maintenir en forme alors que rien ne semble menacer ton existence ?

\- Je pourrais toujours reprendre l'entraînement dès que je serais de retour dans mon époque ?

\- Avec la maladie qui te terrasse actuellement ? J'en doute fortement.

\- Ce n'est qu'un petit virus que j'ai attrapé, rien de plus. »

Bizarrement, celui qui se tient à quelques mètres de moi ne dit rien à ce sujet, me mettant la puce à l'oreille par la même occasion. Y a-t-il une raison particulière pour qu'il agisse de cette façon ? Si oui, j'ai le droit de savoir sauf si cela doit modifier le futur dans lequel il vit.

« Le groupe de guerriers qui s'est rendu dans le village que tu vois au loin viendra frapper à ta porte. Tu devras les entraîner et leur prodiguer de précieux conseils afin de leur offrir une chance de s'en sortir vivant. Tu seras même autorisé à les accompagner dans leur périple pendant quelques jours mais pas plus.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu connaîtras la réponse tout seul mais sache que les djinns ne te seront d'aucune aide. Tu devras même te résoudre à les confier à celui qui prendra la tête de ce petit groupe. »

En clair, non seulement je devrais profiter à fond des jours qui me restent à vivre avec Garet mais en plus, je vais devoir me préparer à former une nouvelle troupe de guerriers. Je commence à mieux comprendre pourquoi je me trouve ici et j'ai déjà hâte de retourner chez moi pour m'y atteler.

« Et comment saurais-je à qui confier le statut de leader au sein de ce groupe ?

\- Seul toi devra découvrir cette réponse. Maintenant, il est l'heure de retourner dans ton époque mais j'ai encore une dernière chose à te dire. Lorsque tu seras amené à entendre l'un de ces mots : Temporel, évasion, malheureux, petit, oublié, Reyel, épée et libération, c'est que le destin sera déjà en marche. Penses-tu pouvoir les retenir ? »

Alors que j'allais dire oui, l'environnement dans lequel je suis ne tarde pas à tournoyer. J'ai déjà vécu cette sensation il y a de cela quelques minutes et je sais par avance ce qui va en résulter. Rapidement, je m'écroule sur mes genoux et je tente de lutter de toutes mes forces. Néanmoins, malgré cette volonté de ma part, je tombe sur le sol et mes paupières se ferment. Lorsque je les ouvre, mon regard se pose directement sur la porte d'entrée de ma demeure et là, j'entends une personne frapper de l'autre côté.

Quand je me positionne correctement sur ma chaise, je suis surpris de constater que mon mal de crâne ne me fait plus souffrir. Est-ce le voyage dans le temps qui m'a fait le plus grand bien ? Il y a bien des chances car jusqu'à présent, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de prendre l'un des médicaments du docteur. Alors que mon visiteur manifeste une nouvelle fois sa présence, je me retire de ma chaise et je me déplace jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. J'ouvre l'issue et là, je tombe nez à nez avec un petit gars qui ne me semble pas très âgé.

Je prends quelques secondes pour le regarder de la tête aux pieds et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit heureux. Il est d'une saleté repoussante et ses vêtements ne méritent pas d'être nommés ainsi puisque l'enfant ne porte que des haillons. De plus, il lui manque une chaussure à l'un de ses pieds et cette vision me brise le cœur. D'ailleurs, cela me fait prendre conscience que c'est la première fois que je le vois dans les parages.

« Bonjour, me dit-il.

\- Bonjour, que veux-tu ? Lui demandai-je.

\- Le docteur a oublié de vous remettre ce médicament et m'a chargé de vous l'apporter. »

De suite, mon visiteur lève sa main droite et je prends le petit paquet en papier qu'il me tend. Une fois le remède en ma possession, je ne tiens pas à laisser cet enfant repartir dans son quotidien.

« Tu veux entrer boire quelque chose ?

\- Merci monsieur mais le docteur m'a interdit d'entrer chez les gens lorsque je suis tout seul.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il dit que je suis trop sale et trop laid. »

Voilà des paroles bien dures à entendre pour un si jeune enfant. Me foutant complètement des dires de mon médecin, j'invite le gamin à entrer chez moi et je veille à refermer la porte après son passage. Dès que l'enfant évolue dans la première pièce de mon habitat, il s'accorde un minimum de temps afin d'admirer l'endroit dans lequel je vis. Alors que je le dépasse pour déposer le paquet sur la table, j'en profite pour lui servir un verre d'eau. A ce moment, j'entends son estomac qui crie famine.

« Tu as mangé ce matin ?

\- Non.

\- Dans ce cas, installe-toi à la table, je vais te donner de quoi te remplir le ventre.

\- Le docteur ne sera pas très content lorsqu'il va le savoir.

\- Tu lui diras que je me ferais un plaisir de le recevoir et de lui dire ma façon de pensée. Tu es son fils ?

\- Non. Mon papa et ma maman sont morts d'une maladie et depuis, j'ai la chance de vivre chez le docteur. »

Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler cela de la chance. Vu les conditions dans lesquelles est élevé ce gamin, j'ai surtout envie de dire qu'il est tombé sur la pire des crapules. Je suis très déçu de constater que le médecin de notre ville possède une personnalité beaucoup plus sombre que je ne le pensais. En tout cas, je ne tiens pas à ce que ce gamin retourne chez lui et je me demande bien comment je vais pouvoir m'y prendre. Alors que je quitte la table pour me poster face à un placard se situant sous l'évier, la porte de la maison s'ouvre sur Garet.

Me voyant debout alors que je suis censé être malade, mon petit ami s'apprête à m'enguirlander lorsqu'il remarque la présence de l'enfant.

« Qui est-ce ? »

Tenant un morceau de pain dans l'une de mes mains et une part généreuse de fromage dans l'autre, j'avance vers la table tout en lui répondant.

« Un gamin que notre charmant docteur a recueilli sous son toit.

\- Et il le laisse dans cette crasse ?

\- Comme tu peux le constater. »

Lorsque je dépose le petit repas sous les yeux du garçon, celui-ci me regarde et n'ose pas toucher à ce que je viens de lui offrir.

« Un souci mon grand ?

\- Le docteur va me gronder et me priver de dîner.

\- Le docteur ne fera rien car tu resteras ici désormais.

\- Vlad ? Tu n'y penses pas ? » Intervient Garet.

Aussitôt, je toise méchamment mon compagnon du regard et celui-ci doit bien se rendre à l'évidence au sujet de mon sérieux. Le laissant de côté pour le moment, je me concentre sur l'enfant et je l'incite à se restaurer. Alors que ce dernier ose mordre dans le morceau de fromage, une énigme trotte dans ma tête.

« Au fait, comment te nommes-tu ?

\- Reyel et vous ? »

Au moment où j'apprends son prénom, les paroles de mon moi appartenant au futur me traversent l'esprit. Visiblement, le destin est déjà en route et je songe à en discuter avec Garet. Bien sûr, j'espère que celui-ci ne me prendra pas pour un fou lorsque je lui expliquerai l'étrange voyage que j'ai effectué dans la matinée.

« Je me nomme Vlad. Ravi de faire ta connaissance.

\- Moi aussi, surtout que vous êtes un monsieur très gentil. »

Ce compliment me fait sourire et je ne tarde pas à craquer sur le petit bonhomme qui se tient sur la chaise. Toutefois, je n'oublie pas le médecin et je lève ma tête en direction de mon compagnon.

« J'aimerais que tu ailles trouver le maire et que tu lui demandes de venir ici s'il te plaît. »


End file.
